Recently, various die-pressing punches are developed, and there is a Patent Document 1 as a prior art of die-pressing punches. Here, configurations of a die-pressing punch according to a prior art (conventional die-pressing punch) are explained.
A conventional die-pressing punch includes a hollow cylindrical punch guide, and the punch guide includes a punch body (punch driver) in its inside vertically movably (movably in a vertical direction). In addition, the punch guide includes, at its upper end portion, a ring-shaped punch head integrally therewith, and the punch head is to be pressed (struck) from above by a striker in the punch press.
The punch guide includes a roller unit on a lower side of the punch body in its inside vertically movably, and the roller unit includes a rotatable roller protruding downward from a bottom face of the punch guide. In addition, the punch guide includes, above the punch body in its inside, a spring urging the roller unit downward via the punch body.